


More Where That Came From

by Astyanassa



Category: Merlin (BBC), Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Facials, Leather Trousers, M/M, PWP, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyanassa/pseuds/Astyanassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>His head is bowed and they’re both panting and the smell in the air, whiskey and aftershave and sex and warm leather – oh, the <i>leather</i> – has Bradley sinking to his knees.  He’s barely aware of what he’s doing until he lifts his head and finds that Colin’s cock is bumping against his cheek.  He looks up and Colin is staring down at him, open-mouthed, his eyes half closed, and he gives Bradley a crooked grin and nods.  “Yes, please.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	More Where That Came From

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Colin, a vegetarian, would ever really wear leather trousers, but I wanted this fictional Colin to wear them, so... he did. :)

Fuck. Leather trousers. Colin’s wearing _leather_ trousers.

Bradley wipes his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans and looks down at his t-shirt and tweed jacket critically. It’s a nice t-shirt, but still, compared to Colin’s leather trousers and the sort of flow-y shirt (what do they call those? A poet’s shirt, or some such?) he’s wearing, Bradley feels horribly underdressed. Or maybe just wrongly dressed for the occasion. He'd expected Colin to be wearing his customary plaid shirt over jeans three sizes too large.

He and Colin have been messing about for a while now, but they’ve never been out together on a real ‘date’, so when he’d asked Colin to go with him tonight to this new club, he’d figured this was it. He’d spent a rather embarrassing amount of time, thought, and effort deciding what to wear, and had even consulted GQ for fashion advice (something he’d never admit to anyone) and then somehow, next thing he knew, Angel and Katie were coming as well, meeting them there, so he’s a bit unsure what, exactly, this night is going to be. Still, he’d told Colin he’d come by to pick him up so here he is.

And there Colin is. Wearing fucking leather trousers and that full, soft-looking shirt that drapes over Colin’s shoulders and chest just _so_ , making Colin’s thin frame look sort of, well, _elegant_. Bradley’s left a bit speechless and it’s making him more nervous than he should be, really. But Colin greets him with the same, reassuring Colin-smile, that sweet expression that makes people think he’s so pure and innocent (until they get to know him as Bradley does) and tells him he looks nice, then leans forward, eyes closing, and kisses Bradley, just a quick press of lips to lips, but it’s warm and soft and as beginnings to a maybe-first-date go it’s pretty promising, Bradley thinks.

In the car on the way to the club, Bradley keeps sneaking surreptitious looks at Colin’s trousers until Colin finally laughs and says, “Like them? They’re new.”

Bradley can feel his face flushing and feels a bit like a child caught staring at his primary teacher’s tits, but Colin just smiles and reaches over, taking Bradley’s free hand, putting it on his thigh, and covering it with his own hand, holding it there against the leather, warm with Colin’s body heat.

When they arrive at the club, the girls are already there, commandeering a booth in a nice, dark corner and sipping girly drinks that are entirely too colourful to be anything natural, Bradley thinks. The girls look over and wave to them and after ordering their own drinks, they join them, sliding in behind the table, and Bradley thinks, _Definitely a date_ , when Colin sits close, pressed against Bradley’s side from foot to shoulder.

Katie and Angel are rather enthusiastic about Colin’s attire, complimenting him on his appearance and touching the soft, black leather of his trousers, running their fingers over the silky fabric of his shirt (and why _do_ girls feel the need to touch and feel everything?) far too long to be appropriate in Bradley’s opinion. He grumps a little and they laugh. Katie looks him over, up and down, her eyes lingering on his tweed jacket, and then smirks and says, “And don’t _you_ look…nice, Professor James.”

He’s opening his mouth, preparing to flay her with his sarcastic and superior wit (if only he could think of something to say other than, ‘Oh, bugger off, Katie’), but Colin leans in closer and says, “I think he looks _amazing_ tonight.”

Angel giggles and Katie rolls her eyes and says, “Oh god, I’m going to need another drink,” but she doesn’t get one. Katie and Angel are there to dance and they’re wasting no time; they’ve barely finished their first drinks and then they’re out on the dance floor.

Colin tries to get Bradley up and onto the floor, but Bradley generally needs a couple of good, strong drinks before he feels comfortable flailing about in public view, so they sit in the booth a while, Colin still pressed close because the music is so loud that conversation is impossible unless they talk directly into each other’s ears, and Bradley thinks it must be the combination of alcohol and Colin’s warm breath tickling his ear that’s making him feel so…aroused. When he realizes that his hand has been idly stroking Colin’s leather-clad thigh the entire time they’ve been talking, he thinks that probably has a lot to do with it as well.

By the time Bradley has finished his second drink, he’s feeling warm, loose, and well, randy. Colin finally convinces him that it’s time to dance and from the moment they get on the floor, Bradley knows he’s in trouble. For all his usual appearance as an awkward and gangly assortment of long, skinny limbs, Colin is surprisingly graceful and limber and there’s something purely sexual about the way he writhes and undulates against Bradley’s body.

Colin slides one hand under Bradley’s jacket and rests it possessively on his hip, his fingertips curving down just inside the waistband of Bradley’s jeans. Moving in even closer, Colin swivels his hips to the music in a way that rubs their groins together, and Bradley is sure that Colin can tell he’s hard and getting harder.

Their heads are close together, forehead to forehead, and when Bradley breathes out a quiet moan, Colin can hear it even over the pounding beat of the loud music. His eyes close for a long moment and he takes a deep breath, then leans against Bradley, whispering into his ear, “Men’s room?”

Bradley’s heart begins beating hard and fast, his chest tight with it. He looks into Colin’s eyes and nods, and Colin smiles that sweet, innocent smile again and takes Bradley’s hand. As they’re leaving the dance floor they pass Katie and Angel, and Katie smirks knowingly while Angel just throws her head back and laughs. Bradley’s face flushes a deep red and he can’t quite make eye contact with either of the girls as he lets Colin lead him off the floor.

When they get into the men’s room it’s empty, but they know it might not stay that way, so they slip into the largest stall where they’ll have some privacy. The moment the door is locked, Colin begins kissing Bradley, deep and wet and with the same urgency that Bradley is feeling and as they kiss, Colin is gently manoeuvring them so that when the kiss ends, Bradley finds himself with his back pressed against the wall and Colin grinding against him.

Colin reaches between their bodies and unbuttons Bradley’s jeans, unzips his own trousers, then slips his hand inside Bradley’s boxer briefs. Bradley shudders and presses his cheek to Colin's, nudging and rubbing against his face like a needy cat. Belatedly, Bradley realizes he should reciprocate and when he slips his hand inside Colin’s trousers and realizes that Colin’s not wearing underwear, he feels a powerful, rolling wave of arousal in his gut and it makes his cock twitch and release a drop of pre-come onto Colin’s stroking fingers.

Bradley grips Colin, takes him firmly in hand and strokes the considerable length of him. His head is bowed and they’re both panting and the smell in the air, whiskey and aftershave and sex and warm leather – oh, the _leather_ – has Bradley sinking to his knees. He’s barely aware of what he’s doing until he lifts his head and finds that Colin’s cock is bumping against his cheek.

He looks up and Colin is staring down at him, open-mouthed, his eyes half closed, and he gives Bradley a crooked grin and nods. “Yes, please,” he says, and they both laugh. Bradley pushes his forehead against Colin’s bony hip as he laughs and then kisses there, the kiss becoming a lick that trails down, down until Bradley’s tongue is wetting Colin’s pubic hair, slipping through the dark curls and then over and up and all around, wetting Colin’s shaft before moving to the swollen head. There’s a shiny drop of pre-come there, and Bradley’s own groin gives an almost painful throb as he licks it up, letting the slick saltiness coat his tongue.

Then Bradley feels Colin’s fingers under his chin, lifting, and he looks up, eyes huge and cheeks flushed. Colin’s hand cups his face, his thumb sliding over Bradley’s bottom lip before slipping just inside and exerting a gentle pressure until Bradley’s mouth opens, wide.

“Okay?” Colin asks, and when Bradley nods, Colin takes his cock in hand and feeds the hard length into Bradley’s mouth. Bradley squeezes his eyes shut and moans, low in his throat, as he struggles to take it all in. For such a skinny chap, Colin’s not skinny here at all, and the girth of him is stretching Bradley’s lips. Colin’s hand comes to rest on Bradley’s head, his fingers threading through the soft strands of hair as Bradley begins to suck, bobbing his head up and down, taking more of Colin’s dick with each descent.

Bradley has never been more aroused in his life and he’s achingly hard himself. He has one hand braced against Colin’s hip and with the other, pulls his own dick free of his pants and squeezes himself in long, stroking pulls. That first stroke is so shockingly good that he groans around Colin’s cock and takes him in even deeper, until he feels Colin’s cock bump against the back of his throat. He gags a little and quickly recovers, but this seems to spark something in Colin.

Colin’s hand slips down through Bradley’s hair until he’s cupping the back of Bradley’s neck and he’s holding Bradley fast and pushing, pushing until Bradley moans and gags again. Colin releases him and Bradley pulls off, coughing a little and gasping for air, saliva dripping down his chin.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Colin breathes out, but Bradley shakes his head and smiles up at Colin.

“No, no. It’s all right.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Really,” Bradley assures him, then closes his eyes and takes Colin back into his mouth. Colin wraps his hand around Bradley’s head and holds him again, exerting gentle, steady pressure until the entire length of his cock is in Bradley’s mouth, down his throat. Bradley’s nose is buried in Colin’s pubic hair and it tickles as he breathes in…out, in…the heady scent of leather and Colin’s sex.

Colin takes over then, fucking Bradley’s face with short, rapid strokes and it’s all Bradley can do to just hold still and let it happen. Fingers clenching a handful of hair and tugging, Colin pulls Bradley’s head back until Bradley is looking up at him, sucking in great gulps of air, eyes watering and his lips swollen, wet, and red. Bradley doesn’t mean to, tries _not_ to, but he whimpers and Colin murmurs a soft, “Fuck,” and taps his wet cock against Bradley’s cheek, smearing Bradley’s face with spit and pre-come. “God, Bradley,” he chokes out before pushing back into Bradley’s mouth and resuming his thrusting, faster and more forcefully than before.

Bradley is doing his best to take all of Colin in and to keep his teeth covered; his jaw is aching, and the hard tile of the floor is painful under his knees, but Colin is grunting out rhythmic little noises, involuntary ‘ _unnh, unnh, unnh_ ’s that are rising in pitch and urgency, and so, aching jaw and knees and all, it’s still the greatest thing _ever_. Bradley grips his own cock tighter and twists and pulls and thinks that it’s going to be over for him much too soon.

He feels Colin’s hand, the one that isn’t gripping his neck, cupping his face. Colin’s thumb is stroking his hollowed cheek and when he feels it slide up to wipe beneath his eye, Bradley realizes that his watering eyes have spilled over and the wetness is dripping down his face.

He gives a strangled sob, muffled and distorted with his mouth full of dick, and Colin gasps, abruptly pulling out of Bradley’s mouth. Bradley’s eyes snap open and for a split second, they stare wide-eyed at each other, and then Colin stutters out, “I’m…I’m…,” and he’s shooting, his cock pulsing with streams of come that splatter against Bradley’s shocked face.

It strikes Bradley’s cheek, his forehead and nose, lands in Bradley’s open, still-panting mouth. Bradley’s hand on his own cock had slowed to a near-stop when Colin began climaxing, and now he squeezes hard and resumes stroking furiously and before he’s finished the third pull, he’s coming, too, in great, long spurts that land on Colin’s leather trouser leg and the floor.

He pitches forward with the force of his orgasm, and Colin catches him, wraps long, bony fingers around Bradley’s upper arms and tugs up. Bradley rises on shaking legs and his knees try to give out once, but Colin holds tight and pulls harder until Bradley’s up and their mouths are together, and Colin’s kissing him, his tongue sweeping through his own come in Bradley’s mouth and Bradley shivers and moans and kisses him back.

Bradley just wants to sleep now, standing up and leaning against Colin, but Colin pushes gently at his shoulders, laughs, and says, “We’re a mess, especially you.” He reaches over and pulls a great wad of toilet paper from the roll and begins wiping Bradley’s face, and Bradley just tilts his head back, closes his eyes and lets him. Colin made the mess; he can bloody well clean it up, Bradley thinks with a smile.

When they’ve cleaned up best they can with the paper, they leave the stall and walk over to the sinks to wash their hands and Bradley’s face. There was a bit of come in Bradley’s hair and it wasn’t easy getting it out without wetting his entire head. After, Bradley has to hold his head beneath the hand dryer while Colin ruffles his wet hair and laughs.

Just as the dryer shuts off, the door opens and a man enters the loo. They both look quickly up and Bradley's pretty sure they have guilty expressions on their faces, and he suddenly realizes how very strong the scent of sex is. He hopes that it isn’t as bad as he thinks, that the smell only seems so strong to him because of the come that had been practically up his _nose_ , and that he and Colin’s faces actually look casual and innocent, but he thinks that’s probably not the case when the man who has entered stops in his tracks, looks from one to the other, narrows his eyes a bit, and mutters, “I’ll come back later, then.”

Colin snorts out a laugh, but Bradley is mortified. Colin pokes him and says, “Come on, it’s not that bad,” and then kisses him until Bradley’s smiling again and managing an embarrassed laugh.

He turns to the mirror and tries to arrange his hair into something passably similar to the way it had looked before and then he really _sees_ himself. His lips are swollen, almost bruised-looking, really, his eyes are red-rimmed, even his nose is red, and his hair still looks damp and a bit…sticky in spots.

Colin stands behind him, watching them together in the mirror as he wraps his arms around Bradley’s shoulders and hugs him close. “Think Katie and Angel would mind if we went home early?”

“Oh, god,” Bradley moans, and reminded of the girls, starts dreading leaving the men’s room to face them. If Bradley thought the suspicious stare of a stranger was embarrassing, it’s nothing compared to the hell those two will put him through.

It turns out to be not as bad as he’d imagined. The girls are taking a break from dancing and are back in the corner booth, heads together in conversation and each holding another bright drink. As he and Colin approach the table, Bradley knows his face is coloured red and he still can't meet either girl’s eyes, but he sees Katie glance at her watch. “They say women take a long time in the loo.”

Colin has a warm hand splayed across Bradley’s back and he leaves it there as he leans forward to say, rather loudly so that he can be heard over the music, “Bradley wasn’t feeling well,” and Bradley thinks that little white lie may be more potentially embarrassing, actually, than just telling the girls, ’Bradley was giving me a blowjob and it was _brilliant_ ’.

Katie gives a little laugh, then reins in her smile a bit and says, “That’s too bad.” Angel sweetly pretends to believe them, at least, telling Bradley she hopes he feels better and that she’ll see them on set, bright and early Monday morning, but Bradley can hear both of them giggling as he and Colin walk away.

On the way out, they pass the man who’d come into the loo and Bradley gives him a sheepish little smile, tilts his head back towards the men’s room, and says, “All yours, mate.”

He and Colin are quiet in the car on the way to Bradley’s flat, but it’s easy and surprisingly comfortable. Neither speaks until the car stops at the first red traffic light.

“Hey.” Colin’s voice is quiet, gentle and when Bradley looks over, he says, “All right?”

Bradley ducks his head, smiles, and nods. “Better than.”

“Yeah?”

Looking back up at Colin, Bradley says, earnestly, “That - tonight in the men’s room - was the single most…erotic experience I think I’ve ever had.”

Colin’s grin is sudden and huge making his eyes crinkle nearly shut. He leans over and kisses Bradley, hard and quick, on the mouth, then again, slower and more gently. When the kiss ends, he pulls back a bit, looks at Bradley with eyes gone heavy, and raises his hand, his thumb moving to rub languidly at a fleck of dried come on Bradley’s neck that they’d somehow missed in the clean-up.

“Hmm,” he hums, low in his throat. He smiles at Bradley and glances down at the growing bulge in his trousers. “Well, there’s a lot more where that came from.”


End file.
